


Claimed

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: “You’re always so pliant after a battle, Caleb.” A rumbling inside a broad chest, the words distorted through the jowls of a massive snout. If a wolf could smile, Caleb was looking at it.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded language to describe his genitals.

Magic fizzled from Caleb’s fingertips as the sounds of battle died around him, leaving only adrenaline coursing electric through his veins.  His breath came in ragged heaves that nearly rivaled the heavy panting of his companion. Caleb turned to the figure beside him just in time to see the dark shadow lunge towards him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there with incomparable strength.

One huge, clawed paw rested on Caleb’s still-heaving chest with five long, padded fingers splayed over his ribs.  It was large enough to crush the life out of Caleb if it so pleased, but Caleb knew better than to fear for anything more than a few scrapes and bruises.

“Mollymauk, please,” Caleb spluttered, laughing when a wet tongue licked up the entire left side of his face, matting his beard with slobber and and making him scrunch up his nose in mild discomfort.  His laughter turned into a moan when a wet nose nudged his chin and the tongue licked a stripe up the side of his neck, teeth grazing the underside of his jaw.

“You’re always so pliant after a battle, Caleb,” A rumbling inside a broad chest, the words distorted through the jowls of a massive snout.  If a wolf could smile, Caleb was looking at it.

The beast locked eyes with Caleb.  Red eyes were the only feature they shared with their tiefling form but Caleb knew how to read them, how to see the uncontained lust behind pupil-less slits.

“J _a,_ well, speak for yourself,” Caleb said, baring his throat to the werewolf.  “You cannot keep your paws off me, in this form or otherwise.”

“You don’t seem to have a problem with that,” the beast growled, digging into Caleb’s shirt with the tips of their claws.  There was the sound of fabric ripping, then cool air brushed against Caleb’s skin.  Mollymauk had, once again, shredded Caleb’s shirt in one swipe of their paw.  “Do you?” they asked with a playful cock of their head.

“No,” Caleb said, feeling the instant coil of desire tighten in his belly, “But I wish you would stop destroying my clothes.”

“A minor inconvenience,” Molly said.  Caleb’s retort dissolved when Molly dragged their tongue slowly up Caleb’s exposed torso, drawing a desperate moan from the man’s lips.  Molly’s snout traveled downwards, tickling Caleb’s stomach with their furry chin and making the human squirm.  Caleb’s nerves were alight and the brush of every whisker, the humid heat of every breath was pulling desire to the surface of his skin.

Caleb yelped when Molly’s snout suddenly dove between his legs, sniffing eagerly at the promise that hid behind the fabric of his trousers.  He nudged Molly’s head away with his knee when he felt the scrape of teeth over the waistband.

“Don’t,” Caleb barked, quickly unfastening his trousers and kicking them away before Molly shredded them as well.  Molly licked their jowls when presented with Caleb’s naked pussy.  They nudged Caleb’s knees apart and sniffed between his legs before nudging Caleb’s clit with their cold, wet nose.  Caleb’s whimper turned into a wail when Molly’s tongue darted out, licking between his legs without warning.  Their wide tongue reached everything at once, from thigh to thigh and from cit to asshole.  Caleb was paralyzed by the sheer overload of stimulation that gathered all the blood in his body in one concentrated area below his abdomen.

“You taste delightful,” Molly growled, grinning and bearing their pearly white fangs, “Just like I remember.”

Another swipe of the tongue had Caleb digging his fingers into the earth, and another had him lifting his hips off the ground.

If Caleb’s heartbeat decelerated at all since the fight, it was pounding in his chest just as heavily now.  All Caleb could do was lie there, physically powerless and at Mollymauk’s whim, with only his words to redirect or stop the beast from having their way with his delicate body.  Molly was as gentle as they could be in this form, but being so vulnerable excited Caleb perhaps more than it should.

Molly lapped at the wetness that dripped from Caleb’s cunt with broad strokes of their tongue, each one bringing Caleb closer to the edge of orgasm.

“Molly, Molly, _Molly—_ ” Caleb repeated like a prayer, thrashing until a big paw pinned his thighs to the ground.

“Hold still,” Molly ordered.  The tongue thrust deep into Caleb’s pussy and curled its powerful tip inside of him, triggered an orgasm so powerful that Caleb lost his vision.  He heard himself howl, careless about who could be listening in the middle of the forest at night.  These moments with Molly were precious and rare and stripped Caleb of his inhibitions so thoroughly that he might as well be feral himself.

Caleb convulsed around Molly’s tongue, but the muscle continued to move inside of him, filling him, pressing against all of his inner walls at once.  He felt the tip flick against the spot inside that made his vision blur once sight had returned to him, but the feeling only lasted briefly before another orgasm shattered the man’s senses once again.

Molly greedily lapped up every drop of cum that squirted from Caleb’s pussy and dripped down his thighs before it could be lost in the spongy earth below.  Then, suddenly, Molly’s tongue was gone and Caleb felt astoundingly empty. For as long as he was able to move, Caleb wanted _more._

“Are you ready for me, Caleb?” Molly asked, rising from their hunched position and showing Caleb his first glimpse of their cock.  It had emerged from its sheath and sat red and swollen between Molly’s haunches.

“I want that in me,” Caleb demanded, wide eyes fixed on the glistening tip of Molly’s cock, “Now.”

“Get on your stomach,” Molly said, nearly flipping Caleb over with a flick of their paw.  Caleb spread his knees apart and lifted his ass in the air.  He knew how this was going to go and his pussy dripped with renewed desire.

Mollymauk was finished teasing.  They loomed over Caleb and took his hips in clawed hands, lined their cock up with Caleb’s entrance and guided the tip inside.  Despite the preparation, Caleb was still too tight to thrust in all at once. With immense restraint, Molly pressed in slowly, fucking him with the first couple inches before Caleb was ready to take more.

Caleb pressed his forehead into the cool dirt and ripped up every blade of grass that his hands could reach.  He hissed through clenched teeth with every additional inch of Molly’s cock stretching him more than he had ever been stretched.  The pain mixed with pleasure had Caleb rocking back on Molly’s cock, sliding up and down the length and helping them with their effort to get as deep as biology would allow.  And once they did, _oh,_ Caleb had never felt anything like it.  Molly was panting and grunting as he thrust in and out of Caleb, forcing sharp cries out of the man when they hit his sweet spot every time.  

Molly held Caleb’s hips up as his knees wobbled.  Sharp nails dug into soft human flesh, sending trickles of blood running down Caleb’s outer thighs.  He did not care about the scars they would leave, as long as Molly stayed inside of him and never, ever let Caleb go without this feeling, the incredible experience of being filled so perfectly, so completely.

Mollymauk came with a deafening roar, fucking into Caleb with such force that it almost knocked the man flat.  Caleb’s insides grew warm as Molly pumped him so full of cum that it spilled over and cascaded down his thighs.

“Don’t move,” Caleb begged.  Molly laughed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” they said.  “I’m not done with you yet.”

Caleb didn’t ask; he knew why, as soon as the length began to swell at the base.  

“Fuck,” Caleb growled, “Knot me, Mollymauk.  Claim me as your own.”

“Don’t worry, my love,” Molly said, nuzzling the back of Caleb’s neck, “Everyone in a mile radius will know me by the scent that you carry with you, no matter how many times you try to wash it away.  I’ve marked you, pet.  You are already mine.”

Caleb contracted around Molly’s cock, their words striking like lightning in his groin.  Caleb trembled with a weak orgasm as Molly’s knot swelled to full capacity, holding him in place while their cum steeped inside of him.

Caleb felt hot breath and the tickle of fur on his back; his adrenaline spiked right before Molly sank their fangs into the scruff of his neck without restraint.  Sharp teeth broke the skin and rough tongue cleared away the blood that poured from his fresh wounds.  Caleb was, finally, one with the beast inside of him and in that moment he knew, beyond a doubt, who he belonged to.

When Caleb came back to his senses, he was lying prostrate on the ground with a dirty face and sticky thighs.  He groaned just to see if his vocal chords still worked, and once confirming that they did, he looked around for his furry friend.

“Hi, Caleb,” Molly’s chipper voice said from behind him.  Caleb rolled over to see Molly, the purple tiefling in ostentatious clothes, lying beside him.  Their head was propped up on one elbow as they watched Caleb with a little smirk on their lips.

“Hello,” Caleb said, pushing himself to his knees and searching around in the dark for his trousers.  “I see you have, ah….returned to normal.”

“Mmm, it looks like you fucked it out of my system,” Molly said, amused.  They sat up and shuffled over to Caleb, tilting Caleb’s head to assess his wounds.  “How are you feeling?”

“Ahh….a little sore,” Caleb replied, pushing Molly’s hands away from the rapidly forming bruises on his neck.  “Very sore, actually, but also very good.”

“Oh, good, because I was worried,” Molly said.  “You look like you were mauled by a wolf.”

“Funny story—” Caleb started before Molly kissed him.  It was quick and chaste but passionate all the same.

“Mmm....” Molly hummed, pulling away, “I missed being able to do that.  Hard to kiss with a snout full of teeth.”

Caleb smiled shyly and blushed.  He had been so shameless in the throes of passion, but his self-consciousness had since returned to him.

“I would like you to kiss me again, Molly, but I think we should go find the others, _ja?_ ”

“Oh, I suppose,” Molly grumbled, eyes lingering on Caleb’s lips.  They stood and helped Caleb to his feet and wrapped an arm around Caleb’s waist when he swayed on unsteady legs.  “Will I have to carry you, darling?”

“ _Nein,_ I can walk,” Caleb insisted, taking Molly’s hand.  “Lead the way, Balto.”

“What?” Molly raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about it,” Caleb said, smirking to himself as they began the long walk to the edge of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is entirely the widomauk discord's fault.


End file.
